A computing device with a display screen may be configured to detect touches directed at the display screen. Thus, such a display screen may not only display images to a user but may also visually present a user interface (e.g., a virtual keyboard) with which a user may interact via input touches. Typically, such display screens provide a smooth look and feel to a user.